


Imugi

by StalkiZoa



Category: GOT7, NCT (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: 97line, Alternate Universe - Horror, Horror, I will add more tags when the story is unfolding, Multi, Psychological Horror
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-12-17
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:56:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StalkiZoa/pseuds/StalkiZoa
Summary: A group of friends were innocently watching horror movies. When one of them had the idea to play with a Ouja board. From there things turned bad. Now they were locked in their own home. Hounted by their biggest nightmares. Will they be able to stick together and protect each other. Or will their own relationship problems play along with the demons plan.





	1. Chapter 1

As the bell rang midnight the 10 friends were settled in front of the TV watching one of the many horror movies Minghao brought with him. While Seokmin, Mingyu, and Sabse were cowered in the corner, hiding behind their knees to prevent any ghosts from scaring them. The others were comfortably sitting on the couch or on the beanbag either laughing or flinching on the movie. It was a quiet comfy setting. The room was completely dark you almost couldn’t recognize that all 9 were in the room if you didn’t know Zoa made herself almost invisible under the blanket, Yugyeom laying on his back halfway under the bed, watching the movie upside down. Wonwoo matching the black bean bag perfectly, you could literally only see his face in the darkness. BamBam was anxiously making a wall with pillows around him getting “bored” of the movie, more like he was just too scared to pay attention anymore, but you know bored sounds cooler. So he fished around his school bag that was well hidden by the feather pillows on guard, for his phone to distract him. He was finding his books, pens, wallet but the phone was nowhere in sight. Instead an old board was found at the bottom of the bag included with some old sock. He pulled out the bored curious mustering the edges, it looked old really old, like it was made hundreds of years ago, some of the letters were almost not visible anymore, but since it was ordered like the alphabet you still could recognise what each letter was suppose to mean. The only disturbing thing was. He didn’t remember that he ever put it inside, hell he didn’t even know he had something like that, as far as he recognised it as a Ouija board, thousand ideas came through his mind to scare the others that the “where the fuck does it come from” thought were long forgotten. After a quick glance on the screen, were a women with long black hair, blood drenched eyes and a body posture that didn’t look healthy at all was displayed. He almost screamed for a second, the corner group was quicker tho. Seokmin tried to hide behind Mingyu while Mingyu tried to hide behind Seokmin, what was a pretty interesting scene, meanwhile Sabse was almost emotionlessly flinching on the screen, even if she looked calm you could see the pure terror in her eyes when you looked close enough. On the other hand Yugyeom his best friend was laughing like an idiot, Minghao who already knew the movie was literally just watching the reaction of the others instead of watching the actual movie. While Jungkook was low key hiding behind Sera but high key acting like that didn’t just get scared the shit out of him. Zoa flinched back as she was hiding behind her arms like that could protect her in any away quietly cursing under her breath. Wonwoo was quietly sitting on a the bean bag without any reaction on his face but a quiet “ ahh that scared me” as a comment. While Jungkook was very obvious with his subtle hiding but to his bad he touched Sera’s shoulder what made her flinch and slap him in the face. Of course she apologized right away but couldn’t stop laughing at the scared expression he was now completely showing. Anyway BamBam decided his façade was gonna break if he keeps watching this movie even just for another minute. So he stood up right in front of the screen what earned him a groan from his white haired friend. “This is the best scene get down” Minghao complained as a pout was forming on his face as he looked over to Mingyu who was already getting relaxed even tho the next scene would have made him cry in fear for sure. Minghao’s disappointment wasn’t hard to spot. Still even Minghao became curious as he recognized the board on his friend’s hands. Out of nowhere Jaehyun had come back with the promised popcorn no one payed attention he announced he was gonna get. So of course Mingyu screamed as the door surprised him what obviously made Seokmin scream in the highest note possible, what made Sabse a little deaf but not screaming any less. In the end it was a big chain reaction that left everyone screaming even Minghao, so that Jaehyun was so surprised that he dropped the Popcorn on everyone. Following right away Mingyu groaned “I’m not cleaning this up.” Everyone knew he still would since he couldn’t stand dirt and he was kinda the reason Jaehyun dropped it in the first place but were not playing the blame game. Except no one gave that news to Minghao who was instantly in a fite me position glaring Mingyu down “You damn know you’re gonna clean this up since you’re the reason for it.” Before they even could start fighting Jaehyun was taking the blame on him since he dropped it. You could still see that Minghao wasn’t finished with that subject at all, he was so done with Mingyu dropping things even tho it wasn’t directly him who dropped it, but BamBam was already complaining that no was gonna listen to his announcement. The movie in the back was long forgotten as everyone’s eyes were on BamBam who waved around with the Ouija board. “I wanna talk to some spirits” he said in a goofy scary voice, a big grin on his face. Without anyone agreeing he turned around to switch off the TV. To his bad the creature from before was now right in front of his face, ripping the cold white skin from her face, revaluing a bloody key between his teeth, her blood was dark red so dark it almost looked black you could see every damn bone and that was it. BamBam let out the most embarrassing scream as he fell on the floor in an embryo position. No one was serious any more everyone was laughing at the reaction of their friend especially Minghao who was originally planning to scare Mingyu, but who was he to ignore this iconic moment of his friend. He only was here to laugh at people anyways. As BamBam gained his posture back he quickly turned off the TV breathing a little heavier than he wanted. “Shut up” was the only thing he brought out as he glared at his friends trying to catch his breath. Some time passed as all of them calmed down from laughing. Yugyeom was sitting down next to his best friend and had thrown his arm around him. “I missed hearing you scream” the biggest smirk was on his lips. BamBam was so close to throwing him out, so close. Even tho its not his house. The rest was gathering around the Ouija board with big grins some teasing words, except for one. Sabse wasn’t having it. “Nope Nope Nope haven’t you been attentive, We are living here this is our home I don’t need a freakin demon in it. This is what the movie was all about. This is how a horror movie starts” She was not all to happy about this, everyone just either kept reassuring her or made fun of her there was no in between, while Jaehyun quietly pulled her into the circle next to him with a soft smile. Jaehyun’s hand on hers made her be quiet real quick. BamBam was setting up the Ouija board mumbling curse words in Thai still frighten and a little embarrassed from the scene before. “So everyone knows how this goes” he asked into the round. “Yeah of course we gonna ask some question and someone will either prank us or we will get the answer that everyone is thinking of” Zoa smiled sarcastically. She knew damn well how all this works being a psychology major made life in this situation a lot easier. Before Zoa could continue explaining what exactly was happening in our minds while playing games like this. Minghao’s hand covered her mouth before she could ruin the fun completely. What only gained him a big as pout and a bitten hand. “Yahh you bit me” he exclaimed shook AF. “You put your hand there” a light smirk played on her lips as she turned back to the board in front of her. Leaving a shook Minghao. Meanwhile Sabse was explaining that before anyone asks anything they should check if it’s a nice spirit like her life depended on it. if there had to call a demon into this it should be at least a nice demon you can make cookies with or something. Of course no one listened to her. So all of them put one finger on the planchette, except for Sabse that only followed after a soft tap from Jaehyun. It was quiet at first, no one really sure what to say or to ask. They looked around mustering each other facial expression, searching for the right words or someone to prank. It was so quiet and tense at the moment you could probably cut the air around them. Till Mingyu decided to speak up “Are there any Spirits here?” he looked around for agreement on the question earning a small smile from Zoa. If he was truthful he felt a little stupid asking this. I mean they were talking to a board. After a few seconds that soon turned into minutes nothing happened. BamBam repeated the question, eager that something would happen. Still nothing. They were quite disappointed so Seokmin tried again. Only now they could feel the small heart shaped wood move under their fingers. It smoothly glides over the board onto the answer “yes”. No one looked away from the little board, either shook, excited or not surprised one bit. No one noticed the curtain flutter, with the windows shutting close. or the icy cold air that was freezing their breath. after all it was cold before because someone aka Zoa didn’t want to pay for extra heat. Before Sabse could ask if it’s a nice spirit. BamBam asked the next question right after it stopped on yes. “Who are you?” At first the wooden planchette didn’t move, but as if it was forced to answer, the planchette slid to the letter “I” followed by “M” then “U” then “G” and at last “I” than it stopped moving completely signalling that It was done. Their eyes were glued on the board following its every move. As Jaehyun whispered “Imugi” to confirm it in his brain the planchette abruptly got on “yes”. It literally pulled BamBam, Jaehyun and Wonwoo after it. They didn’t even had a chance to put their finger away. It seemed like they were glued on it. The tension was getting extremely uncomfortable. Sabse finally was able to scream her question out “Are you a nice spirit” she was shaking by now the answer would change everything. It moved into the direction of No, Sabse was sure her heart was gonna stop any second, She could hear her heartbeat loudly as if it was pondering her ear. Instead of finishing the answer it stopped between yes and no. No one was saying anything all of them waiting for it to continue answering. After a few more seconds that felt like hours. “Why are you here?” Jungkook asked in a small voice starring on the planchette. Again it didn’t move for a few seconds as if the message was transferring into the paranormal world. As it moved it simply moved to goodbye while the candles they had on were out by now. BamBam groaned disappointed “I wanted to ask if the world will finally bow down to my dabbing skills” Laughter filled the room again. No valid question was answered but no one really care. Actually the atmosphere was more tired than scared. so without even turning the light on they went to their sleeping positions. what they didn’t know were that from this night there would be someone watching there sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The morning sun was rising and Sera was the only one to witness it. The rest of them were enjoying the rest of their sleeping time in the quiet comfortable darkness. Meanwhile Sera made herself ready and then started to clean up the leftovers from the last night. Including Jaehyuns popcorn, the chip bags and the boxes of the asian food, pizzas and some burgers. It took some hours as one after the other woke up and joined Sera for the cleaning. Except Mingyu, Zoa, BamBam and Yugyeom. Mingyu had the only good Alibi, he was in a deep sleep that no one would get him out of. The other three were simply hiding in their bed to avoid the responsibility to clean. I mean there were enough people now anyway. As the sun turned to lunchtime, Mingyu finally joined the awoken as well and prepared their meal in the kitchen. Since the sleep was still thick in his eyes he wouldn’t start anything fancy what ended in good fresh ramyun, what to be honest was already good enough for the rest as well. Minghao joined him to help out a little and to everyone else’s luck there was no bickering just calmness and some laughters. 

The smell of food brought out the other three, innocently acting like she was freshly awoken Zoa made her way to the table “Can I help with anything” she asked which got her the wanted answer “No” and no one suspected anything. Then there were Yugyeom and BamBam quietly sneaking to a place on the table and stealing a bit of ramyun earning judging eyes from the table. Most of them had already expected these two would hide away from cleaning still no one said a word. So at least Yugyeom and BamBam thought they had succeeded. In the end of the day the guys were leaving to their respective dorms, leaving the three girls alone in their home.  

 

Nothing unusual was happening, after some harmless chatting, Zoa was the first to turn away from the table excusing herself because she had to study for an exam which happened to be on Monday. Following up the circling stairs she followed the dark stone walls of the older building. This house was officially Sera’s. It was the last wish of her grandma, the only problem was the house was probably twice as old as her. The floorboards cracked slightly under every third step that went over it. Old antique paintings covered the dull grey wall. A quiet squeaking was heard when Zoa's rather soft hand pushed the wooden door open. Revealing her big room with her walls painted in a soft rose tone and the stencils patterns in serenity. Her room itself had a big bed probably fitting three people. The blanket was super fluffy exactly like her bean bag right next to the bed. it was a big soft fluff that you could sit in. On the other side there was a big bookshelf what made everyone think on the first look that she is a pretty smart a person who must read a lot of books. Instead it was a mixture of Mangas, Games, DVD and CD’s. Still very sorted maybe a little dusty since she couldn’t clean it properly without sneezing a million times because of her allergie. Right next to it was the uninteresting wardrope followed by her highlight of today, her study desk with the expensive computer she wouldn’t let anyone touch without a really really good reason she even made a sign what said “Don’t touch if you like your hands” right next to that there was another bookshelf a lot smaller filled with actual books. A lot of psychology ones that she actually had to use.

 

In the other room Sera and Sabse were still chatting over the actresses that played in one of those horror movies. Pointing out that she saved the whole movie just with her hotness. This discussion ended with the wise decision to watch anime. They hadn’t anything planned but out of unkown reasons Sera mentioned the Anime she borrowed Sabse and with the flow of the conversation they ended agreeing on watching Bungou Stray Dogs. They picked up some chips that were left from the last day and went the same stairs up Zoa did sometime before. Following the cold walls of the hallways just stopping as something unusual was heard out of Zoa’s room. More likely something uncommon for the situation she was in. Instead of a quiet learning atmosphere. Her room was filled with laughter. Last time they checked no one was that happy to learn. So they stopped by to stalk the room and how they expected there wasn’t much of a concentrated student in there. On a second listen there also wasn’t just one giggling voice. It was a lot deeper but still as recognisable. It was the one of their friend Mingyu and they could see them chatting over the small platform of her phone. They couldn’t quite make out what they were saying at all before Sera was already interrupting. startling Zoa as she made her way to her “This really doesn’t seem like you're learning” she said imitating the voice of an old annoyed mother. It shook Zoa into her bones that she out of an instinct hide her phone just to look at her with a confused expression her mind not comprehending what was just happening to her. You could her some questioning noises from Mingyu on the other line who could just see a lot of black and rustling. “Give me the phone” she said in a dominant voice finally receiving an answer “What?” It may have not been much  but at least Zoa came back enough to her senses to question the scene right before her eyes. “You’re not gonna learn anything if your keep being on your phone especially with the person I just heard. So just give it to me and learn” By the mention of the other person you could almost recognise a faint blush creeping up her neck, at least if you knew her well enough. The first thoughts that rushed through Zoa’s mind were obviously “your not my mother” but seriously with that serious expression Sera looked a lot scarier than her actual mother especially if you're used to her cute and relaxed expression. It was so unusual and weird but mostly confusing to see her in such a dominant atmosphere. In that moment the short haired girl couldn’t really think of anything since if you see it strictly see it she was completely right, but let's be real she couldn’t just give in that easily it would be embarrassing. “I was just having a little break” she smiled innocently exactly like she did this morning, even tho it wasn’t really much she came up with and that argument was quickly shattered. “You just started learning a few minutes ago. We both know if he didn’t called, you would have been on instagram or something instead” again she was right (except the part that she called him because she was annoyed but let's not tell her that) and something had to be seriously wrong, not even when Zoa was living with her mother anyone cared about what she did when she said she started “learning”. How even did she make it to college especially to psychology anyway. The confused noises on the other line had stopped as Mingyu could listen to the conversation rather clearly and even he was able to tell the intensity of this situation. he was probably gonna use it against her one time, but right now he was quietly hoping for it to end. The next thing he proceeded was Sera’s face on his screen. Ohh this is awkward. There wasn’t a real reason he should be embarrassed he was friends with her too but it kinda felt like he was caught while doing something illegal. He mumbled a small “hi” not really able to tell what his facial expression was doing. If Sera wasn’t in her “I’m your new mom” mode she would probably have laughed at her friends discomfort instead a smirk appeared on her face “sorry you weren't expecting me right? but your girlfriend has to study” she highlighted the girlfriend part before she finished “see ya Gyu” before he was able to say anything she ended the call leaving an lowkey embarrassed Mingyu, an almost dying Sabse in the back of the hallway and a yelling Zoa “I’m not his girlfriend” she thrown the next pillow after Sera who quickly disappeared with an laughing “not yet” behind the door. making eye contact with Sabse both broke out in big laughs at the recent events. This was seriously funnier than anything that happened yesterday.

 

The two girls locked themself away in Seras room starting the planned anime marathon. Meanwhile Zoa was still cursing under her breath and laid her head face down on the table. rethinking any life choices that made her deserve this kind of treatment. Overthinking what Mingyu would think now. And just the thought of someone thinking like Sera did right now made her head spin. “Ahh this is ridiculous” she wanted to run out and get her phone to make things clear but to be honest she wouldn’t know what to say. So she was letting it unbothered and started to focus on the books in front of her for the first time today. The first two hours went by quite productive. Letting her finish half of the psychoanalysis theory perfectly saved in her mind and the rest… well the rest was somehow there. As the third hour started things stopped working out so well. not because of her actually, there just kept coming weird squeaking noises from the hallway. followed by a very very quiet laugh. She really tried to pay no attention to it but the sound kept penetrating her mind. To the point it sounded like someone was whispering it into her ear still so quietly but it kept her unfocused. It must have been Sera and Sabse and seriously first Sera steals her phone so she’ll concentrate and now she lets Sabse annoy her like that. And lets be real here it must have been Sabse because she just was too loud sometimes for her own good while you sometimes wouldn’t even notice Sera was in the room. After 5 more minutes she jumped up an annoyed look on her face and a starting headache. “Sabse can you just.” she started as she wanted to open her door but it didn’t work. The door was locked, but she was the only one having a key for it. “ahh Sabse if this is a joke its not funny… just keep it down” she sighed and the sounds quiet down making her let a sigh out she didn’t know she was holding in. She took her key out and tried to get the lock to open but it was like something was in there already. once again she sighed this time out of annoyance. She gave up and came back to her book. Once again focusing on studying but right after a few minutes she started feeling cold. what made sense since it was winter. she probably forgot to turn up the heater again what was an old habit of living alone with no money. So she got up to turn it on. while her hand moved to the heater controller she actually striped the heater flinching instantly as a sharp pain shook throw her body. A small hiss left her mouth as she carefully hold her arm. The heater wasn’t cold, it felt like it was burning. It even left a burned mark on her arm and still the rest of her body was shivering from the cold. She couldn’t tell what was happening, trying to turn the heating down but it didn’t react at all. It must been broken, she run to the door trying to get out because seriously it was freaking her out.

 

The door didn’t move an inch panic was shooting through her body as she called out for Sabse and Sera her voice starting to shake the more and more she called. With each time, her voice got louder till in the end she was screaming her lungs out for them to open the door, punching at the door to give in. Slowly she could actually feel the heat returning. Quicker and quicker consuming her body it felt like she was burning till finally she heard a small click. The door crashed open letting her fall on Sabse who was right behind the door with Sera who run inside and turned the heating down without any problem. “what.. how did you” the words leaving her mouth were a stumbling mess. They probably couldn’t even make out what she was saying. The crash on Sabse wasn’t even noticed really. The youngest of them took notice of her shaking and tried to ask what happened as she hugged her in a try to calm her down. At least it made her stop shaking. Sera ran back to the two of them just as confused. She scrunched down and carefully put a hand on the older ones shoulder “Everything is okay” She tried putting on a reassuring smile hiding her confusion. “Let’s go down okay” There was just an nod as an answer. The both of them helped the disturbed girl up. Taking notice of the very visible burn.

Sera was getting some water as Sabse put a blanket around the oldest. She has never see her in a state like that. Even tho her shaking calmed down, her skin was ice cold just as her eyes. In her mind she was going through what happened. How they were calmly watching the anime. When she first heard the now so frighten looking girl in front of her call out for her to be quiet. Back then she was just thinking that she was too loud while she laughed over the scene on the display. How they got up and ran to her room as the yelling started. No matter how loud they screamed. She never reacted to them. Just screamed as if they weren’t there. Even when her voice got a little quieter with the time she never really sounded like she heard they were there. Only when the door was open... She couldn’t forget the frightened stare her friend had as she looked back to her room. Thinking about it made her remember the burn. “Let me get you something to cool this” She said pointing on the mark before she got up. Just so her arm was stopped from the other. “It….. can you just stay… I’m not even feeling it” She complied with a small smile and a soft nod as she sat down again. Letting the other one lean her head onto her.

 

As Sera came back handing her the water and actually a coolpack for the burn. She sat down and let Zoa calm down from what happened. Watching her with worried eyes. After a few more minutes as no water was left anymore Sera carefully asked her what happened. Even with a lot of hesitation Zoa started to explain or at least she tried to, but speaking it out made it just more ridiculous. “This is so stupid. I must be going crazy.” she mumbled at the end. No one knew what to say all three of them were horrified. Imagining what she must have gone threw. “Can we call the boys over again” was the next thing Zoa asked in a quiet voice. Not saying why or anything and seriously she didn’t need to. Sera was getting out the phone she had stolen the other time. Zoa took it without saying a word as she put in the number and put it on speaker. The beeping sound filled the room till someone accepted the call. 


	3. Chapter 3

The morning sun was rising and Sera was the only one to witness it. The rest of them were enjoying the rest of their sleeping time in the quiet comfortable darkness. Meanwhile Sera made herself ready and then started to clean up the leftovers from last night. Including Jaehyuns popcorn, the chip bags and the boxes of the asian food, pizzas and some burgers. It took some hours as one after the other woke up and joined Sera for the cleaning. Except Mingyu, Nadine, BamBam and Yugyeom. Mingyu had the only good Alibi, he was in a deep sleep that no one would get him out of. The other three were simply hiding in their bed to avoid the responsibility to clean. I mean there were enough people now anyway. As the sun turned to lunchtime, Mingyu finally joined the awoken as well and prepared their meal in the kitchen. Since the sleep was still thick in his eyes he wouldn’t start anything fancy what ended in good fresh ramyun, what to be honest was already good enough for the rest as well. Minghao joined him to help out a little and to everyone else’s luck there was no bickering just calmness and some laughters. The smell of food brought out the other three, innocently acting like she was freshly awoken Zoa made her way to the table “Can I help with anything” she asked which got her the wanted answer “No” and no one suspecting anything. Then there were Yugyeom and BamBam quietly sneaking to a place on the table and stealing a bit of ramyun earning judging eyes from the table. Most of them had already expected these two would hide away from cleaning still no one said a word. So at least Yugyeom and BamBam thought they had succeeded. In the end of the day the guys were leaving to their respective dorms, leaving the three girls alone in their home. 

Nothing unusual was happening, after some harmless chatting, Zoa was the first to turn away from the table excusing herself because she had to study for an exam which happened to be on Monday. Following up the circling stairs she followed the dark stone walls of the older building. This house was officially Sera’s. It was the last wish of her grandma, the only problem was the house was probably twice as old as her. The floorboards cracked slightly under every third step that went over it. Old antique paintings covered the dull grey wall. A quiet squeaking was heard when Zoa's rather soft hand pushed the wooden door open. Revealing her big room with her walls painted in a soft rose tone and the stencils patterns in serenity. Her room itself had a big bed probably fitting three people. The blanket was super fluffy exactly like her bean bag right next to the bed. it was a big soft fluff that you could sit in. On the other side there was a big bookshelf what made everyone think on the first look that she is a pretty smart person who must read a lot of books. Instead it was a mixture of Mangas, Games, DVD and CD’s. Still very sorted maybe a little dusty since she couldn’t clean it properly without sneezing a million times because of her allergie. Right next to it was the uninteresting wardrope followed by her highlight of today, her study desk with the expensive computer she wouldn’t let anyone touch without a really really good reason she even made a sign what said “Don’t touch if you like your hands” right next to that there was another bookshelf a lot smaller filled with actual books. A lot of psychology ones that she actually had to use. 

In the other room Sera and Sabse were still chatting over the actresses that played in one of those horror movies. Pointing out that she saved the whole movie just with her hotness. This discussion ended with the wise decision to watch anime. They hadn’t anything planned but out of unkown reasons Sera mentioned the Anime she borrowed Sabse and with the flow of the conversation they ended agreeing on watching Bungou Stray Dogs. They picked up some chips that were left from the last day and went the same stairs up Zoa did sometime before. Following the cold walls of the hallways just stopping as something unusual was heard out of Zoa’s room. More likely something uncommon for the situation she was in. Instead of a quiet learning atmosphere. Her room was filled with laughter. Last time they checked no one was that happy to learn. So they stopped by to stalk the room and how they expected there wasn’t much of a concentrated student in there. On a second listen there also wasn’t just one giggling voice. It was a lot deeper but still as recognisable. It was the one of their friend Mingyu and they could see them chatting over the small platform of her phone. They couldn’t quite make out what they were saying at all before Sera was already interrupting. startling Zoa as she made her way to her “This really doesn’t seem like you're learning” she said imitating the voice of an old annoyed mother. It shook Zoa into her bones that she out of an instinct hide her phone just to look at her with a confused expression her mind not comprehending what was just happening to her. You could her some questioning noises from Mingyu on the other line who could just see a lot of black and rustling. “Give me the phone” she said in a dominant voice finally receiving an answer “What?” It may have not been much but at least Zoa came back enough to her senses to question the scene right before her eyes. “You’re not gonna learn anything if your keep being on your phone especially with the person I just heard. So just give it to me and learn” By the mention of the other person you could almost recognise a faint blush creeping up her neck, at least if you knew her well enough. The first thoughts that rushed through Zoa’s mind were obviously “your not my mother” but seriously with that serious expression Sera looked a lot scarier than her actual mother especially if you're used to her cute and relaxed expression. It was so unusual and weird but mostly confusing to see her in such a dominant atmosphere. In that moment the short haired girl couldn’t really think of anything since if you see it strictly she was completely right, but let's be real she couldn’t just give in that easily it would be embarrassing. “I was just having a little break” she smiled innocently exactly like she did this morning even tho it wasn’t really much she came up and that argument was quickly shattered. “You just started learning a few minutes ago. We both know if he didn’t called, you would have been on instagram or something instead” again she was right (except the part that she called him because she was annoyed but let's not tell her that) and something had to be seriously wrong, not even when Zoa was living with her family anyone cared about what she did when she said she started “learning”. How even did she make it to college especially to psychology anyway. The confused noises on the other line had stopped as Mingyu could listen to the conversation rather clearly and even he was able to tell the intensity of this situation. he was probably gonna use it against her one time, but right now he was quietly hoping for it to end. The next thing he proceeded was Sera’s face on his screen. Ohh this is awkward. There wasn’t a real reason he should be embarrassed he was friends with her too but it kinda felt like he was caught while doing something illegal. He mumbled a small “hi” not really able to tell what his facial expression was doing. If Sera wasn’t in her “I’m your new mom” mode she would probably have laughed at her friends discomfort instead a smirk appeared on her face “sorry you weren't expecting me right? but your girlfriend has to study” she highlighted the girlfriend part before she finished “see ya Gyu” before he was able to say anything she ended the call leaving an lowkey embarrassed Mingyu, an almost dying Sabse in the back of the hallway and a yelling Zoa “I’m not his girlfriend” she thrown the next pillow after Sera who quickly disappeared with an laughing “not yet” behind the door. making eye contact with Sabse both broke out in big laughs at the recent events. This was seriously funnier than anything that happened yesterday. 

The two girls locked themself away in Seras room starting the planned anime marathon. Meanwhile Zoa was still cursing under her breath and laid her head face down on the table. rethinking any life choices that made her deserve this kind of treatment. Overthinking what Mingyu would think now. And just the thought of someone thinking like she does right now made her head spin. “Ahh this is ridiculous” she wanted to run out and get her phone to make things clear but to be honest she wouldn’t know what to say. So she was letting it unbothered and started to focus on the books in front of her for the first time today. The first two hours went by quite productive. Letting her finish half of the psychoanalysis theory perfectly saved in her mind and the rest… well the rest was somehow there. As the third hour started things stopped working out so well. not because of her actually, there just kept coming weird squeaking noises from the hallway. followed by a very very quiet laugh. She really tried to pay no attention to it but the sound kept penetrating her mind. To the point it sounded like someone was whispering it into her ear still so quietly but it kept her unfocused. It must have been Sera and Sabse and seriously first Sera steals her phone so she’ll concentrate and now she lets Sabse annoy her like that. And lets be real here it must have been Sabse because she just was too loud sometimes for her own good while you sometimes wouldn’t even notice Sera was in the room. After 5 more minutes she jumped an annoyed look on her face and a starting headache. “Sabse can you just.” she started as she wanted to open her door but it didn’t work. The door was locked, but she was the only one having a key for it. “ahh Sabse if this is a joke its not funny… just keep it down” she sighed and the sounds quiet down making her let a sigh out she didn’t know she was holding in. She took her key out and tried to get the lock to open but it was like something was in there already. once again she sighed this time out of annoyance. She gave up and came back to her book. Once again focusing on studying but right after a few minutes she started feeling cold. what made sense since it was winter. she probably forgot to turn up the heater again what was an old habit of living alone with no money. So she got up to turn it on. while her hand moved to the heater controller she actually striped the heater flinching instantly as a sharp pain shook throw her body. A small hiss left her mouth as she carefully hold her arm. The heater wasn’t cold, it felt like it was burning. It even left a burned mark on her arm and still the rest of her body was shivering from the cold. She couldn’t tell what was happening, trying to turn the heating down but it didn’t react at all. It must been broken she run to the door trying to get out because seriously it was freaking her out. The door didn’t move an inch panic was shooting through her body as she called out for Sabse and Sera her voice starting to shake the more and more she called. With each time, her voice got louder till in the end she was screaming her lungs out for them to open the door, punching at the door to give in. Slowly she could actually feel the heat returning. Quicker and quicker consuming her body it felt like she was burning till finally she heard a small click. The door crashed open letting her fall on Sabse who was right behind the door with Sera who run inside and turned the heating down without any problem. “what.. how did you” the words leaving her mouth were a stumbling mess. They probably couldn’t even make out what she was saying. The crash on Sabse wasn’t even noticed really. The youngest of them took notice of her shaking and tried to ask what happened as she hugged her in a try to calm her down. At least it made her stop shaking. Sera ran back to the two of them just as confused. She scrunched down and carefully put a hand on the older ones shoulder “Everything is okay” She tried putting on a reassuring smile hiding her confusion. “Let’s go down okay” There was just an nod as an answer. The both of them helped the disturbed girl up. Taking notice of the very visible burn. 

Sera was getting some water as Sabse put a blanket around the oldest. She has never see her in a state like that. Even tho her shaking calmed down, her skin was ice cold just as her eyes. In her mind she was going through what happened. How they were calmly watching the anime. When she first heard the now so frighten looking girl in front of her call out for her to be quiet. Back then she was just thinking that she was too loud while she laughed over the scene on the display. How they got up and ran to her room as the yelling started. No matter how loud they screamed. She never reacted to them. Just screamed as if they weren’t there. Even when her voice got a little quieter with the time she never really sounded like she heard they were there. Only when the door was open... She couldn’t forget the frightened stare her friend had as she looked back to her room. Thinking about it made her remember the burn. “Let me get you something to cool this” She said pointing on the mark before she got up. Just so her arm was stopped from the other. “It….. can you just stay… I’m not even feeling it” She complied with a small smile and a soft nod as she sat down again. Letting the other one lean her head onto her.

As Sera came back handing her the water and actually a coolpack for the burn. She sat down and let Zoa calm down from what happened. Watching her with worried eyes. After a few more minutes as no water was left anymore Sera carefully asked her what happened. Even with a lot of hesitation Zoa started to explain or at least she tried to, but speaking it out made it just more ridiculous. “This is so stupid. I must be going crazy.” she mumbled at the end. No one knew what to say all three of them were horrified. Imagining what she must have gone threw. “Can we call the boys over again” was the next thing Zoa asked in a quiet voice. Not saying why or anything and seriously she didn’t need to. Sera was getting out the phone she had stolen the other time. Zoa took it without saying a word as she put in the number and put it on speaker. The beeping sound filled the room till someone accepted the call.


	4. Chapter 4

Jungkook was laying in the bed he fell asleep at the last sleepover. Wrapped by the soft fabric of the blanket and pillow, what happened a few hours ago not in his mind anymore. All that matter was the soft fabric around him. He felt so comfortable he didn’t even want to get up, just sleep for 5 more minutes, forgetting about all the problems and no one was stopping him. It even felt like the blankets were consuming his body letting no part of it cold. Just warm and comfy that he didn’t even notice the gap around his neck going tighter and tighter. He just listened to the quiet voice that sang a soft sleeping tune. 

“Sleepyhead, close your eyes, for I'm right beside you”

the soft voice was so adorable and comforting singing in such a quiet tune he really could fall asleep any second. The blankets were stretching out even more stopping so close around his legs.

“Guardian angels are near, so sleep without fear.”

the voice kept singing as the blanket was wrapping itself around his arms. Jungkook left his eyes shut letting the lullaby seduce him to sleep. 

“Lullaby, and good night, with roses bedight.”

the blankets were getting tighter and tighter with every word the pillow wrapped itself completely around his face stopping him from catching any air. The blanket stopped him from running away and the blanket around his neck string his throat pressing every air out of it. 

“Go to sleep, little one you won’t wake up this time”

His arms clenched around the sheets trying desperately to get out of the death grip. he felt his limbs turn numb, not responding anymore. trying so hard to reach some kind of air. fear was the only thing he felt at the point where he thought. “Am I really gonna die like this”.

His lungs filled up with as much air as he could get when the blankets became lose only for a second. now choking him even more. He didn’t know was happening when he felt more and more sheets disappear till he finally could breathe again. First he was only coughing his lungs out holding tightly on his throat to protect it from any more attacks. He felt hands around his body supporting him slightly till his breathing was steady again. 

When he looked up he saw Jaehyun and Minghao in front of him. Not able to overlook the scratches on Minghaos arm they were still fresh and slightly bleeding, the disgusting thing was there were still some nails digged into his arms. Out of an instinct he looked on his own hands finding all of his nails intact. 

Minghao laughed slightly pained “These aren’t yours calm down. Are you okay?” He tried to answer to say sorry that he only thought about himself. But there were only raspy noises coming from his throat nothing understandable. ”Don’t over do it, let's search for something to drink okay” Jaehyun smiled at him reassuringly trying to hide his own fear behind a wall of smiles. He himself wasn't in a good condition either his eyes were red and stains of tears were still visible if you looked closely enough. Just looking at his body, he was completely fine. 

Minghao and Jaehyun supported Jungkook so he could stand up properly, losing his balance every there and now as they walked to the next bathroom to let Jungkook drink a little and muster the very visible injuries the blankets left. The pressure left his skin in a dark red, at some points leaving even open wounds. Minghao finally was able to put out those nails without cursing in 19 different languages as he pulled them out one after another under the cold calming water. Jungkook washed his blood away while Jaehyun stood in the back feeling like an idiot. 

All that happened to him was a stupid panic attack, just because he was alone. Sure he kept hearing some ridiculous voice that haunted him but, they almost died here and he made such a big scene out of his condition. What happened to him wasn’t even worth the care, especially when you looked at those two in front of him. He wasn’t worth it, he tried to help them as good as possible saying sorry for his behavior before. 

Minghao had found him in a locked room crying by himself the voice laughing at him on repeat. It wasn’t even anything new to him. There was always some kind of voice following him even before all of this happened. He already got it checked after having a complete breakdown. The conclusion was pretty easy. He had to take a pill every day. That's it. It kept the voices to a minimum and of course there was no real healing, no way out and he did go through hell before those pills helped him, he didn’t even want to remember. This college and all was a new start that he was more than glad to get. He was very lucky because normally schizophrenia got diagnosed most of the time too late. He was really really lucky. Every other person he knew that was also sick only could live with help of others, not even to take care of themself without hurting themself or others. He felt most of his life pathetic about it but after the voices calmed down he got used to living like this. He got used to take his daily dose of drugs to life a normal life. It was the better choice the better life then locked behind 4 walls going crazy each day and having another person to depend on to survive. 

The thing that made him break down like this was not really the point what happened in the schizophrenic attack but just the simple fact he had one. He never forgets his pills not even once it was priority number one. Now having this kind of attack just meant it was too late. That not even the pills would be able to help him. All the things he had worked for would be completely destroyed just because he started taking a pill too late. 

What he didn’t knew was that the thing he assumed as another attack was just the voice that everyone heard. Of course no one knew that and no one could tell him that. So he would have to continue in believing he had no hope left. 

On the other side of the building in the glory hole at the end of the long hallway, quiet whimpering was faintly to be heard. She couldn’t get her voice out. every move of her lips caused some horrible striking pain. She couldn’t open her eyes properly. Each time she blinked it felt like a part of her lids were ripped out of her face. A shaking hand was looking for the handle to open the door to come back to the light. It hurted, every move she did, made her cry silently what caused her salty tears to trigger even more pain she wanted to scream but everything she did would just pain her more. Her hand found the handle so she could finally step out of the darkness. Her eyes stayed half opened but with the now adding light she finally could make out what caused her pain. There were strings attached to her lids keeping her eyes halfway shut. She could just make out some light between them. A whimper left her mouth before she could take clumsy steps down the hallway. To be met with a mirror. She couldn’t see much but what she saw of her reflection was more than enough. Her eyes and lips were sewn up. Letting her only make the quietest noise. Lost and scared she fell to the floor holding her face unbelieving. What should she do? When she touched one of the stitches she had to cry out in pain from the burn. It was like every stitch was highly infected, not like it would have caused enough pain already.

Sera woke up in the bathtub of her bathroom. Without any kind of injury only confused and lost. She remembered trying to break free from this house after that it went black and now she was her. the only pain was coming from her head but that was it. when she touched it trying to push out the growing headache. Her eyes widen in shock as she noticed the blood on her hand. she tried to get up right away, but she kept falling back into the tub from her bloody hands slipping away every time she tried to get a grip on her surroundings. Then she just heard loud splashes when blood was shooting out of the sink and the bathtub covering her even more in blood. It felt freshly warm against her skin and she just wanted to get out. She grabbed one towel using it to get some stability and roll out of the bathtub crashing on the floor. the sink was already overflowing letting some spill over her once again. She got up she run up to the door opening it with one last glance back.

“This is not your blood”

was written on the mirror with the overflowing blood and she just crashed the door closed. trying to catch a breath she holded in a scream when her body fell to the wall. She hold her temples trying to forget what just happened trying to understand. What was that supposed to mean. She wanted to cry and break down right away but whimpering caught her attention. She was scared out of her mind but the thought of her friends in danger or just the thought to be with her friends was enough to follow the sound.

Following down the dark hallway she saw someone crouching on the floor covering her face while crying violently. the closer she came she, the quicker she could recognize the person. it was sabse. “Sabse its me….” no reaction. “whats wrong” she herself was shaking from the events before still feeling all the blood on her body. when she crouched down to her Sabse stopped crying. “Don’t look” she hissed. “Sabse nothing is wrong okay I’m here” she tried to reassure her feeling like crying herself. softly putting her hands on hers. taking them away from her face. Sabse just responded with a flinch.

But there was nothing.   
“look at me Sabse” she commanded softly trying her to believe she was really here with her. Hesitantly the youngest opened her eyes. touching around her face. “its gone its gone” she repeated when another sob left her throat. Sera hugged her letting her cry out on her shoulder. Giving comfort was the best comfort she could get. 

Seokmin found himself in the room of Zoa. The comfortable room still looked completely the same how he was used to it. He looked around the room when he noticed Zoa leaning next to the heater. Eyes restless looking on the floor. Turning it up and down on repeat. The heater complied to quick. sending waves of heat and coldness out. “Zoa hey” he tried to approach her. She seriously looked so dead. her short silver hair falling in front of her face and the rest of her completely motionless hanging down from her body. Only her hand was holding onto the heater slipping away from time to time and they're not getting a right grip. Parts of her body touched the heater. each of those parts had burns on it that kept getting worse and worse every time the heater grown hotter.

Out of an instinct he pulled her away. “What are you doing?” He hold her against the wall trying to get her back to the senses. “I thought you were cold” she mumbled in a raspy voice. Her eyes never looking at his just at the floor without any intensity just as if her eyes were just too tired to even go up. Her whole body was just staying up out of the pressure from Seokmin. He just looked at her confused mustering her up and down seeing all those burns over her body. “I’m not” he responded really unconfident not knowing how to see this situation. “Don’t you wanna touch it” She pointed to the heater. “You’ll get warm too” she didn’t sounded like herself and what she said was ridiculous. Something told Seokmin she was right tho. it was cold so his hand moved over to the heater. He burned his hand but didn’t pull away. “You're right it's warmer” she giggled leaning against his chest. “I knew I’m not crazy. Everything is easily explained.” She put more and more pressure onto Seokmin till he fell down right onto the heater. burning his skin at his back. “It doesn’t hurt right?” Zoas eyes looked so lifeless when she stared down onto him. Seokmins skin was feeling like fire that he instantly flinched away snapping into his right mind but Zoa pressed him back on the heater sitting right in front of him. “It doesn’t hurt right?” it didn’t sound like her anymore. This wasn’t her voice. “It does it does” he repeated quicker and quicker while she pushed him harder against it. 

“Zoa stop you’re hurting me”

He was able to whimper out, right when those words left his mouth he could see her eyes turn soft right afterwards into panic when she pulled him away from the heater “Ohh my god are you okay?” she was in complete hurry when she tried to see the burns on his back. That sudden change of character, confused him but more than that. It scared him. “I’m okay, I’ll just cool it down” he said awkwardly getting up. Zoa seemed to notice his discomfort, wanting to say something but swallowing it down as he left the room leaving her alone on the floor.

When she tried to stand she just winced from the pain of her burned leg. She simply stared at her burned hand.

“Am I really losing my mind?”


End file.
